wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Skarby wulkanu/II/15
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XV. W którym Jane Edgerton, Summy Skim i Ben Raddle stoją wobec zagadki. Tak więc to złoto gorąco pożądane przez Hunter’a przypadło mu w udziale wraz ze śmiercią. Jakże pragnął tego cennego a tak szkodliwego kruszcu! Ile zbrodni popełnił, ile jeszcze miał popełnić, aby zdobyć jego cząstkę! I, jak gdyby ironją losu, to samo złoto roztrzaskało mu czaszkę, pod którą tkwiły jego zbrodnicze zamiary! Ben Raddle odruchowo zmierzył okiem wartość zadziwiającego pocisku i ocenił go na sumę nie mniejszą niż sto tysięcy franków. Masa ta złota, będąca jego niezaprzeczoną własnością, wystarczy sowicie na pokrycie kosztów nieszczęśliwej wyprawy i pozwoli nawet wynagrodzić skromnie każdego jej uczestnika. Co za opłakany rezultat wobec olbrzymich zysków, na jakie liczyli! Z nieprzeliczonych skarbów wulkanu dostał im się ten oto jeden, jedyny okaz! Bez wątpienia zjawienie się Teksańczyków pokrzyżowało plany Ben Raddle’a. Chcąc obronić karawanę, musiał przyśpieszyć działanie wulkanu. Ale skądinąd, gdyby nawet mógł swobodnie rozporządzać swym czasem, złoto niemniej byłoby stracone dla niego, skoro Golden Mount wyrzucał substancje wulkaniczne od strony morza. – Największem nieszczęściem było – rzekł wywiadowca, gdy uspokojono się nieco – że krater wulkanu był nieprzystępny, gdy doń przybyliśmy. – Istotnie – przyznał Summy Skim. – Jakób Ledun sądził, że wulkan przerwał ostatecznie swą działalność, tymczasem on wypoczywał tylko. Szkoda, że nie wziął się do pracy kilka tygodni później. Ta niefortunna okoliczność przyczyniła się do niepowodzenia Ben Raddle’a. Pozostanie on już na zawsze niepocieszony. – Mój biedny Benie – mówił Summy Skim – trzeba mieć nieco odwagi i filozoficznie patrzeć na rzeczy!… Wyrzeknij się swych marzeń i zadowolnij szczęśliwym pobytem w naszym drogim kraju, niewidzianym od ośmnastu miesięcy. Ben Raddle uścisnął dłoń kuzyna, i zapanowawszy nad swym smutkiem, zajął się urządzeniem nowego obozowiska. Należało je rozłożyć w miejscu zabezpieczonem od działania wulkanu nawet w razie, gdyby wylew lawy zmienił kierunek. Zresztą postój ten miał być krótki, nie było bowiem celu przebywać dłużej w tych stronach podbiegunowych. Miejsce dla postoju wybrano na dwa kilometry wzwyż brzegu Rio Rubber, poczem wysłano dziesiątek ludzi, aby zebrali wszystko co pozostało z dawnego obozowiska. Inni zaś, wyruszywszy do obozu wrogów, zabrali zeń cały dobytek, ładując go na ich własne wozy. Reszta zaś karawany rozbiegła się po równinie, aby złapać zbiegłe konie. Przed wieczorem nowe obozowisko urządzone zostało dość wygodnie. Noc przeszła spokojnie. Czuwano przez ostrożność, obawiano się bowiem powrotu zostałych przy życiu bandytów, ale ciszę nocną przerywał tylko groźny głos wulkanu. Na tle mroku nocnego wybuch przedstawiał widok wspaniały! Proszek złoty rozpalony do białości i wyrzucany mocą potężną zaokrąglał się w kształcie sklepienia nad kraterem. Nad tem sklepieniem zaś płomienie dosięgały obłoków i oświetlały ponurem światłem całą okolicę aż do granic horyzontu. Woda kanału znikała wciąż we wnętrzu góry. Jeżeli przypadek nie zabliźni rany zadanej jej zboczu, ileż tygodni i miesięcy wody rozległego ujścia płynąć będą w otchłań podziemia? – Kto wie nawet – rzekł wywiadowca Summy Skim’owi – czy ta powódź nie zdoła wkońcu zagasić ognia wulkanu? – To bardzo prawdopodobne, ale, na miłość Boga, nie mów tego Ben’owi! Gotów czekać!… A przecież nie mamy co zbierać obecnie w kraterze! Próżna była obawa Summy Skim’a. Ben Raddle wiedział, czego się ma trzymać i trzymał się tego z całą konsekwencją swego umysłu. Jeszcze raz poddał się sile rzeczy. Działka 129 znikła pod powodzią, Golden Mount wyrzucił swe skarby do morza, były to fakty, którym nie mógł przeciwdziałać, postanowił więc nie zaprzątać niemi swych myśli. Dla niego te dwa rozczarowania były przeszłością, zwrócił się więc z całą energją ku przyszłości. Przyszłość, przynajmniej przyszłość najbliższa, było to Dawson City. I Bóg tylko wiedział, dlaczego miasto, do którego dążył, zespalało się dla niego z pewnym pokojem w szpitalu, w którym złotowłose dziewczę mówiło mu rzeczy kojące i rozumne. Być może działał tu jedynie czynnik kontrastu. Wśród chaosu, który go otaczał, wywoływał mimowoli, jakby dla równowagi, obraz tego pogodnego spokoju. Nazajutrz o piątej zrana oświadczył swym towarzyszom, że dziś jeszcze chciałby zebrać się do odwrotu. Spodziewał się sprzeciwu. Tymczasem nikt się temu nie oparł. Nadzieja, a z nią odwaga opuściły obecnych. Wszyscy wydali westchnienie ulgi na wieść o rychłym powrocie. Przed wyruszeniem w drogę Ben Raddle i wywiadowca obeszli po raz ostatni podnóże wulkanu. Może wybuch wyrzucił z tej strony kilka odłamków złotodajnego kwarcu? Bynajmniej. Odłam skały, który po zgładzeniu Hunter’a zatoczył się aż do nóg inżyniera, był jedyną pamiątką, która wraz z nimi dotrze do Kanady. Wybuch nie zmienił kierunku. Wszystkie substancje: kamienie, żużle, lawa, popiół, bez przerwy wpadały od strony północnej do morza, niekiedy nawet o dwa kilometry od wybrzeża. Wybuch nie stracił na sile tak, że niepodobieństwem było dosięgnąć szczytu Golden Mount. W tym samym czasie gdy Ben Raddle i wywiadowca zwiedzali wulkan, Jane Edgerton zbliżyła się do Summy Skim’a, który spokojnie palił fajkę. Jak wówczas, gdy po raz ostatni schodzili ze szczytu góry, dziewczę uczuło się zmęczone, jakby złamane, co dodawało jej jeszcze wdzięku. – Niech mi pan wybaczy – rzekła z pewnem zmieszaniem – że nie podziękowałam panu jak należy, ale dopiero dziś rano dowiedziałam się, jaki nowy dług wdzięczności zaciągnęłam względem pana. – Któż był tym gadułą? – zaczął Summy Skim podrażnionym głosem. – Patrick powiedział mi wszystko – przerwała Jane łagodnie. – Wiem, że jeżeli żyję, zawdzięczam to pańskiej przytomności i pańskiej odwadze… Kiedyś – dodała z nieśmiałym i wzruszającym uśmiechem – miałam śmiałość powiedzieć panu, że spłaciłam swój dług wdzięczności. Przyznaję dzisiaj, że nie potrafię spłacić go nigdy. – To Patrick zawrócił pani głowę niepotrzebnie – odpowiedział wymijająco Summy. – Jest on skromny w takim razie, gdyż właściwie to tylko jego zasługa. – Nie, panie Skim – odezwała się z większym zapałem. – Wiem, jaką rolę odegrał w tem Patrick i zachowam w swem sercu miejsce dla niego, do którego ma prawo. Ale wiem również, jaki pan wziął w tem udział. – Mój udział? – zaprzeczył Summy. – Ja odegrałem tylko rolę myśliwego i nic więcej. Myśliwy widzi przed sobą uciekającą zdobycz i celuje do niej. To bardzo proste… Summy zatrzymał się nagle, i, udając gniew, zawołał: – A zresztą, dość już tego. Nie chcę, aby mi wspominano o tej sprawie. – Niech i tak będzie – zgodziła się Jane Edgerton. – Mówić o niej nie będę, ale myśleć – zawsze. Karawana ruszyła w drogę o godzinie ósmej. Inżynier i Summy Skim szli na czele, a za nimi Jane Edgerton w wózku, powożonym przez Neluta. Wozy, naładowane całym dobytkiem ciągnęły pod przewodnictwem wywiadowcy. Zapasy żywności były obfite, gdyż polowanie i połów ryby pozwoliły zaoszczędzić konserw. Zresztą po drodze nie brak będzie kaczek, kuropatw i grubszej zwierzyny. Gdyby Summy Skim’owi udało się upolować łosia, śmiało możnaby powiedzieć, że nie żałowałby swej podróży. Pogoda trwała niepewna, co zresztą nie było dziwne wobec spóźnionej pory roku. Należało jednak mieć nadzieję, że w końcu sierpnia dotrą do stolicy Klondike’u, jak również, że zbytni chłód nie będzie dokuczał na postojach nocnych. Gdy karawana zatrzymała się dla spożycia rannego posiłku, Golden Mount był jeszcze widoczny na horyzoncie. Ben Raddle wpatrywał się w jego zarys, nie mogąc oczu oderwać od dymu, unoszącego się z szczytu wulkanu. – Zostaw już, zostaw, Ben – rzekł mu Summy Skim – złoto zamienia się w dym jak wiele innych rzeczy na tym padole. Nie myślmy już o tem. Musimy teraz spoglądać nie w tę stronę, lecz w tamtą. Przy tych słowach Summy wyciągnął rękę na południo-wschód, mniej więcej w kierunku jego drogiego Montrealu. Za wspólną zgodą Ben Raddle i wywiadowca obrali nową drogę powrotu. Zamiast zbaczać na wschód, a tem samem przejść mimo fortu Mac Pherson, miano się udać w prostej linji na południe. Tym sposobem droga będzie o wiele krótsza. Wody zaś nie zabraknie w tej okolicy zroszonej rzeczkami, szczególnie przy źródłach Porcupine River. Gdy dzień się miał ku końcowi, podróżni zwrócili uwagę na liczne szczeliny w ziemi, które trzeba było nieustannie omijać, a które wpływały na znaczne opóźnienie podróży. Gdyby przeszkoda ta trwała dłużej, trzebaby było zboczyć na prawo, czy na lewo, dopóki nie natrafiłoby się na grunt odpowiedniejszy do jazdy kołowej. Na szczęście po przejściu kilku kilometrów położenie zmieniło się na lepsze. Szczeliny coraz głębsze, stawały się wzamian coraz rzadsze. Stopniowo zbliżały się do siebie, aż wreszcie spotykano tylko szerokie wyrwy ziemi, jak gdyby utworzone z kilku mniejszych, które dały im początek. Zjawisko to powtarzało się z dokładnością matematyczną. W odległości sześćdziesięciu kilometrów od Golden Mount, była już tylko jedna, ale tak wielka, że należałoby ją nazwać wąwozem. Pęknięcie to, głębokie na piętnaście metrów, a szerokie na sześćdziesiąt, z wyszczerbionemi brzegami, jak gdyby pod nagłem wstrząśnięciem, ciągnęło się z północy na południe z lekkiem zboczeniem na zachód. Szło jakby prawie w prostej linji do Dawson City, karawana przeto trzymając się jego wschodniego krańca, nie potrzebowała się obawiać, że zboczy z linji prostej. Osobliwa ta okoliczność dostarczyła obfitego tematu do rozmowy. Olbrzymi rów ciągnął się w nieskończoność nie zmieniając swego prostego kierunku. Z jego zboczy, na których nie rosła najmniejsza kępka trawy, z cząstek humusu, którego nie zmył jeszcze żaden deszcz, wnioskować było można, że powstał on niedawno. Jakaż siła mogła dokonać tego olbrzymiego dzieła w przeciągu jednej chwili? – To Golden Mount – odpowiedział Summy Skim’owi Ben Raddle, gdy go o to zapytał. – Jest to wtórny wpływ działania wulkanu. Przed wybuchem, o ile sobie przypominasz, odczuliśmy gwałtowne wstrząśnienie ziemi, a z południa horyzont przez czas jakiś cały był zasłonięty obłokiem kurzu. Wiesz teraz, skąd pochodził ten obłok kurzu. – W takiej odległości od góry?! – zawołał niedowierzająco Summy Skim. – Nie jest to wcale rzeczą dziwną – odrzekł inżynier. – Bardzo często wulkany przed wybuchem są przyczyną takiego rodzaju niespodzianek i to na przestrzeni daleko większej. Lecz wszystko się uspokaja, gdy tylko wewnętrzne ciśnienie zdoła znaleźć dostateczne ujście przez krater, co właśnie zaszło w tym wypadku. 12 sierpnia dopiero przebyto koło polarne. Droga, choć krótka, była zato gorsza i nie można było przebyć więcej niż dwanaście do piętnastu kilometrów dziennie. Wywiadowca żałował mocno, że nie trzymał się dawnej drogi na Fort Mac Pherson. Na szczęście zdrowie dopisywało wszystkim. Silni ci Kanadyjczycy, przyzwyczajeni do trudów, nic odczuwali jakby wcale najcięższego zmęczenia… Szeroka szczelina, powstała przez wysiłek wulkanu, towarzyszyła podróżnym w ich powrocie na południe. Wszelako na sto kilometrów poza kołem polarnem straciła na znaczeniu. Brzegi jej się zbliżały, a dno podnosiło się wyżej. Zmiana ta jednak następowała powoli tak, że wierną swą towarzyszkę podróży stracili dopiero z oczu o pięćdziesiąt kilometrów dalej, gdy zboczyła bardziej na zachód i z otchłani zmieniwszy się w prostą skazę, znikła na zachodnim horyzoncie. Wyniosłości, okalające stolicę Klondike’u ukazały się dopiero 3 września. Było kilka minut po południu, gdy zatrzymano się przed Northern Hotel. Przed drzwiami hotelu nastąpiło rozstanie, Patrick i Neluto udali się do domu na przedmieściu, gdzie spodziewali się zastać ich przyjaciela Lorique’a. Wywiadowca zaprowadził towarzyszy i dobytek zwiększony dobytkiem Hunter’a do swego składu w Dawson. Dawni zaś pracownicy działki 129 rozproszyli się po mieście, szukając dla siebie pomieszczenia. Tymczasem Jane Edgerton, Summy Skim i Ben Raddle, którzy pomimo swych ciężkich przygód nie zapomnieli o wymaganiach cywilizacji, oddali się z rozkoszą zabiegom toaletowym. Nie zważając na wygórowane ceny, użyli kąpieli, odwiedzili fryzjera, krawca i krawcową, jak również sklepy z bielizną. Około trzeciej wypoczęci, wyświeżeni, wszyscy troje spotkali się w hall’u Northern Hotelu. Jane, spragniona powitania kuzynki, podążyła do szpitala, Ben i Summy zaś udali się do biura Anglo - American Transportation and Trading Company, aby odebrać złożone tam pieniądze. Bryła bowiem złota, przywieziona przez nich z Golden Mount, nie mogła zastąpić brzęczącej monety, która była im narazie potrzebna. Skoro Summy podał przez okienko czek urzędnikowi, ten, z początku obojętny, rzuciwszy okiem na podpis zamknął z miną wystraszoną okienko, poczem za kratą powstał jakiś ruch niezwykły, który zwrócił uwagę kuzynów. Wiedząc, że sporo czasu upłynie, zanim, zdala od oczu niepowołanych, załatwione zostaną wszelkie formalności związane z wypłatą czeku, obaj kuzynowie odeszli do drugiego okienka, aby złożyć bryłę złota zdobytą w tak tragicznych warunkach. Urzędnik o wyszukanej postawie, widząc tę niezwykłą bryłę, zachował się inaczej, niż jego kolega od bieżących rachunków. Ruchem rąk i zdumieniem na twarzy wyrażał zachwyt nad tym wspaniałym okazem. Istotnie było na co patrzeć. Oczyszczona z warstwy kwarcu bryła świeciła żółtawym połyskiem, odbijając jaskrawo na swej powierzchni promienie światła dziennego. Przedstawiciel Trading Company po chwilach zachwytu zajął się jej ważeniem. Ocena nie trwała długo. – Dwadzieścia tysięcy sześćset trzydzieści dwa dolary, pięćdziesiąt centów – oznajmił niebawem. Ben Raddle potwierdził ruchem głowy. – Na imię panów? – spytał urzędnik, trzymając pióro w zawieszeniu. – Summy Skim i Ben Raddle – dokończył inżynier. Jak w pierwszym przypadku okienko zamknięto szybko i znów powstał za kratą ten ruch niezwykły, który zaciekawił już był obu kuzynów. Upłynęło kilka minut. Ben Raddle, mało cierpliwy z natury, zaczął głośno wyrażać swe niezadowolenie, gdy urzędnik, na wyższem niż poprzedni stanowisku, zbliżył się do Summy Skim’a i Ben Raddle’a, prosząc, aby byli łaskawi mu towarzyszyć, gdyż p. William Broll chciałby z nimi pomówić. Obaj kuzynowie niemało zdziwieni tem uprzejmem zaproszeniem, podążyli za urzędnikiem do wicedyrektora i wkrótce stanęli przed nim. – Wybaczą panowie – rzekł – że ich niepokoję. Ale dałem zlecenie, aby przy pierwszem zjawieniu się którego z panów u nas, dano mi znać o tem. Miło mi, że mogę powitać obu panów równocześnie. Summy Skim i Ben Raddle skłonili się grzecznie, lecz obojętnie. – Nie mogłem, pojmą to panowie łatwo – ciągnął dalej wicedyrektor – pozwolić panom odejść, nie przywitawszy najważniejszych klientów naszej firmy. Obaj kuzynowie równocześnie spojrzeli na rozmówcę. Czyżby p. William Broll nagle oszalał? Lub też Anglo - American Transportation and Trading Company doszła do takiej nędzy, że ich marny kredyt miał tak wielkie znaczenie w jej bilansie? – Ach! – mówił tymczasem wice-dyrektor – musieli panowie nieraz śmiać się z nas i mieli panowie do tego zupełne prawo. Ależ nie mieliśmy węchu! Jak sobie pomyślę, że nas wstrzymała ta marna sprawa o granicę! Jak sobie pomyślę, że ocenialiśmy na pięć tysięcy dolarów – tak pięć tysięcy dolarów! – własność panów!… Zresztą, nie potrzebuję się obawiać, żeby panowie nam robili wymówki za nasze zaślepienie, skoro nam panowie zawdzięczają, że jesteście szczęśliwymi posiadaczami działki 129. – Działki 129? – powtórzyli jednocześnie Summy Skim i Ben Raddle wprost oszołomieni. – Cudownej, niezwykłej, nadzwyczajnej działki 129!… Jeżeli zaś wice-dyrektor zatrzymał potok swej mowy na tych trzech przymiotnikach, to dlatego, że narazie słów mu zabrakło! – Przepraszam pana, ale – zaczął Summy Skim głosem zdławionym. Ben Raddle, który we wszystkich okolicznościach życiowych odzyskiwał szybko równowagę, przerwał mu. – Cóż robić, panie wicedyrektorze, w interesach wszystko zależy od przypadku – rzekł zwykłym głosem. – Panowie powetują to sobie przy innej sposobności. – Podobnej nie znajdziemy nigdy – odezwał się z przekonaniem William Broll. – Ani w Klondike, ani gdzie indziej nie istnieje kopalnia, którąby porównać można z działką 129. Zapewne, przyznaję, że panowie mieli dużo kłopotów. Musieli panowie walczyć na wszystkie strony, i ku wielkiemu naszemu żalowi przysyłali nam panowie zaledwie od czasu do czasu jakiś wkład niewielki. Ale obecnie jesteście wynagrodzeni po królewsku, jak o tem świadczą wkłady, które nam przysyłacie panowie codziennie od miesiąca. – Codziennie? – zauważył Summy Skim. – Albo prawie codziennie, co najmniej. – Pan mówi od miesiąca? – nalegał Ben Raddle głosem coraz pewniejszym. Wicedyrektor zastanowił się chwilę szukając w pamięci. – Ależ tak – rzekł – prawie miesiąc temu otrzymaliśmy pierwszą posyłkę. – Doprawdy! – rzekł Ben Raddle dobrodusznie. – Zresztą, jeżeli panowie życzą sobie bliższych szczegółów, sprawdzimy je w księgach rachunkowych. Przy tych słowach nacisnął dzwonek. Urzędnik zjawił się prawie natychmiast. – Niech pan mi przyśle – rzekł wicedyrektor, zwracając się do niego – rachunek bieżący pp. Summy Skim i Ben Raddle, właścicieli działki 129. Urzędnik oddalił się. – Przy tej sposobności będę mógł panom powiedzieć dokładną sumę, która się im należy. Jest to dość zajmujące! – zawołał p. William, śmiejąc się głośno. Przyniesiono księgę. Wicedyrektor rozłożył ją przed sobą. – Mogą panowie przekonać się sami – odezwał się. – Mamy dziś 3 września, a pierwsza posyłka przyszła 5 sierpnia… – 5 sierpnia! – pomyślał Summy Skim. W rok po zalaniu działki 129 i w tym samym dniu! – Co zaś do sumy wciągniętej – ciągnął dalej wicedyrektor, wodząc wzrokiem po długiej kolumnie cyfr – gdzież ona… o… znalazłem. Może panowie zechcą ją zapisać? Ben Raddle, wziąwszy ołówek do ręki, notował co następuje: – Trzy miljony trzysta osiem tysięcy czterysta trzydzieści jeden dolarów dziewięćdziesiąt centów… I to bez dzisiejszego wkładu, który podnosi ogólną sumę do trzech miljonów trzystu dwudziestu dziewięciu tysięcy sześćdziesięciu czterech dolarów czterdziestu centów. Inżynier zapisywał te zawrotne sumy pewną ręką. Jeżeli Summy Skim, obawiając się o zdrowie swego umysłu, postanowił nie myśleć o tem wcale, Ben Raddle zastanawiał się nad niemi, pozwalając panu William Broll ciągnąć dalej swą kwiecistą mowę. – Ach! a ten wkład dzisiejszy!… Przewyższa wspaniałością wszystkie inne, nie wartością, oczywiście, lecz osobliwem pięknem!… Co za bryła, by God!… Przypuszczam, że jest ona jedyną w świecie i tylko działka 129 może się poszczycić takim okazem!… Ben Raddle zakończył swe rozmyślania. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że dyrektor oszalał i to na dobre. Zresztą można się było przekonać o tem w tej chwili. Odezwał się więc głosem obojętnym: – Przyszliśmy tu w zamiarze podniesienia małego czeku na tysiąc dolarów; ale, ponieważ jesteśmy tylko przejazdem w Dawson City, zastanowiłem się, że podniesienie większej sumy będzie dla nas rzeczą wskazaną. – Na pańskie usługi – odpowiedział p. Broll. – Jakiej sumy życzą panowie? – Sto tysięcy dolarów – odrzekł Ben Raddle chłodno. Nareszcie prawda wyjdzie na wierzch. Jeżeli wicedyrektor oszalał, nie można było stąd wnioskować, ażeby wszyscy urzędnicy biurowi ulegli również obłędowi. Żart wreszcie skończy się z chwilą, gdy trzeba będzie wypłacić tę olbrzymią sumę pieniędzy. – Na pańskie usługi – powtórzył p. Broll, odpowiadając na żądanie inżyniera. – Ponieważ upłynie dość czasu na wyliczenie tych stu tysięcy dolarów, odeślemy je więc panom do hotelu za pokwitowaniem. „Będziemy długo czekali na to” myślał Ben Raddle, żegnając się z wicedyrektorem, który odprowadził gości aż do drzwi z największą uprzejmością. Summy wychodził z powolnością małego dziecka. – Co myślisz o tem wszystkiem, Ben? – wyjąkał, znalazłszy się na ulicy. – Nic – odpowiedział Ben Raddle bardziej wzruszony, niż się wydawało. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, kuzynowie doszli do Northern Hotel. Wchodząc do hall’u, zastali w nim Jane Edgerton, która oczekiwała ich z niecierpliwością. Oblicze młodej dziewczyny całe we łzach wyrażało niezwykłe wzruszenie. Malował się na niem straszny niepokój. Na ten widok Summy Skim zapomniał o swem fantastycznem zajściu z wicedyrektorem Anglo - American Transportation and Trading Company. Podbiegł do Jane Edgerton i ściskając serdecznie jej ręce zapytał: – Co się stało, miss Jane? Co pani? – Kuzynka moja znikła – odpowiedziała, tłumiąc łzy napróżno. Tym razem Ben Raddle zaniepokoił się. – Miss Edith znikła? – rzekł drżącym głosem. – To niepodobna! – Nic pewniejszego jednakże – odparła Jane Edgerton. – Wiem o tem od doktora Pilcox. – Czy doktor dał pani jakie szczegóły? – Powiedział mi, że Edith opuściła go nagle, bez uprzedzenia, 25 lipca. – Nie mówiąc nic o powodzie swego wyjazdu? – Nie. – Nie mówiąc, dokąd zdąża? – Bynajmniej. Dodała tylko, że myśli wrócić z początkiem zimy. – I doktor nie wie, dokąd się udała? – Nie wie. – A to wypadek! – zawołał inżynier pod wpływem głębokiego wzruszenia. W tej chwili wszedł służący z oznajmieniem, że jakiś pan chce widzieć pana Summy Skim’a i Ben Raddle’a. – Proś go tutaj – odpowiedział machinalnie inżynier. Przybyły trzymał w ręku torbę dość wielkiej objętości. – Przynoszę panom z polecenia p. William’a Broll żądane sto tysięcy dolarów i proszę o pokwitowanie – rzekł urzędnik. Przy tych słowach zaczął wyjmować z torby paczki banknotów, które stopniowo rozkładał na stole. – Może panowie zechcą sprawdzić? Ben Raddle, opanowawszy wzruszenie, przeliczył systematycznie pieniądze. – Są wszystkie – rzekł. – Panowie zechcą pokwitowanie podpisać? – Ben Raddle uczynił to z całą pewnością, ale Summy Skim’owi kuzyn musiał wskazać miejsce do podpisu, prawie prowadzić jego rękę. Summy był jak we śnie i jak gdyby nie z tego świata. Ben Raddle odprowadził urzędnika do drzwi, poczem wrócił do Jane Edgerton i kuzyna, którzy stali naprzeciwko siebie, wpatrując się w stos banknotów. Summy Skim był wciąż nieprzytomny, Jane Edgerton wciąż płakała, ale z poza łez spojrzała na inżyniera pytająco. Ben Raddle nie był w usposobieniu wdawania się w rozmowę i objaśniania tego, czego sam nie rozumiał. Dotąd panował nad sobą, lecz reakcja nastąpiła. Czując się ostatecznie wyczerpanym, ruchem ręki dał znać, że będzie mówił później. Chwilę stali tak nieruchomi w pośrodku hall’u. Poczem prawie jednocześnie usunęli się na stojące w pobliżu fotele, opierając zmęczone głowy o ich wysokie i wygodne oparcia. Długo pozostawali w tej postawie z umysłem naprężonym, niby Edypowie bezsilni wobec zagadek Sfinksa, podczas gdy nazewnątrz gwar miasta ustawał, a cienie zmroku spływały na okolicę.